


Kingdom Come

by SpicyTunaWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTunaWings/pseuds/SpicyTunaWings
Summary: This was a short chapter, I know. Chapters will be longer as the story progresses. This first one was just sort of a prelude I guess? <3





	Kingdom Come

 

> _**Matthew 26:52 - Then said Jesus unto him, Put up again thy sword into his place: for all they that take the sword shall perish with the sword.** _
> 
> * * *

"This is no place for a Princess." The prince said softly, approaching his little sister from behind on the balcony overlooking the endless forest. "Not while the Galra are among us." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"When is dad coming back, Matt?" She asked, her voice wispy and sad. Matthew sighed. The truth was a knife stabbing through his tender heart. Father may not come home. The men and women infected by the disease they called Galra were fierce. They held no remorse for the countless lives they had taken. The illness spread to their skin first, turning it various purple hues. The infected would grow taller and stronger, And by the time the infection had taken them completely they would look like a whole different person. They perfectly acted the part, the disease having destroyed brain cells and replaced them with parasites that turned them into bloodthirsty warriors. Father wasn't coming home.

"Pidge," He began. Katie interrupted him.

"You know I hate that nickname." She muttered.

"Katie." Matthew corrected himself. "I received word from Commander Iverson. Our troops have been thinned. I must take leave to join the war effort."

Katie hummed softly, nodding and biting the inside of her cheek. She understood. She and Matt were orphans. But she wouldn't cry in front of him when she knew he was to walk in Mother and Father's footsteps.

"Have we heard anything from the Trellian astral belt?" She questioned. Matt shook his head.

"Regretfully, we haven't gotten a response from Lord Shirogane."

Katie tapped her teeth together, a small anxious habit that she had picked up in stead of grinding her teeth. Her temper boiled. The infection was the doing of the evil Warlock Lotor, the son of the late Emperor Zarkon. He had laid siege on the Porgari system, Olkarion being the last planet in the system for him to conquer. The red rosy skies of Daibazaal were not enough to quench his thirst.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short chapter, I know. Chapters will be longer as the story progresses. This first one was just sort of a prelude I guess? <3


End file.
